The Kiss
by LadyChakotay
Summary: This is just a strange yet predictable little piece of fluff with no depth whatsoever. It floated around in my rattled brain, demanding to be written. Paris sells tickets for a Christmas party date and a kiss from Commander Chakotay. (Wish it were me!)


CATEGORY:Voyager J/C

RATING:PG-13

DISCLAIMER:Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom.I will receive no profit from this story.LadyChakotay is not a ferengi.I write to express my creativity and emotions.Oh hell, the truth is I write to escape my screaming children, never-ending housework, slave-driving boss, less than appreciative patients, insurmountable stack of bills, and last but certainly not least, my overpaid, under-available attorney.*sigh *I hide here, so sue me.

AUTHOR:LadyChakotay

SUMMARY:This is just a strange yet predictable little piece of fluff with no depth whatsoever.It floated around in my rattled brain, demanding to be written.Paris sells tickets for a Christmas party date and a kiss from Commander Chakotay.(Wish it were me!)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is the first, and probably last, Christmas fic I have written.I refuse to be held responsible for the immature nature of this story, as it was written at 0230 after I drank WAY too much coffee!Enough preamble…Enjoy!

# The Kiss

"No."

"But you didn't even let me finish, I…"

"I said no, Lieutenant!"

"Oh, come on, Captain.Just hear me out." Paris pleaded, flashing Janeway his most charming boyish grin."All I'm asking is that you listen."

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest and glared stubbornly at Tom."It's ridiculous, adolescent even."

Tom chuckled aloud, thinking that his fearless captain was looking pretty adolescent herself at the moment."Okay…" he drawled, turning away from her desk and heading for the ready room door."I can understand why you wouldn't want to hear about it.I mean, if I were tempted by something … worried that I wouldn't be able to resist, I guess I wouldn't wanna listen either."

Janeway rose to her feet."Excuse me?"

Tom tried to minimize his plotting grin as he turned to face her.All five feet of her, hands firmly on her hips."I understand, Captain.It's too big of a temptation for you.Maybe even a bit intimidating.I should've realized that.Forget I even mentioned it."

She regarded him with a raised eyebrow."I'm rarely intimidated, Lieutenant." She said in a husky voice.Her blue eyes locked with his, reading the challenge he was silently issuing.Kathryn Janeway was never one to walk away from a challenge."All right, Tom…" she drawled, motioning to the chair in front of her desk and resuming her place in her own chair."You have 5 minutes, and not a microsecond more."

Paris beamed with self-satisfaction.He'd always known how to get to her.That's why the rest of the crew sent him to do this in the first place.He had her hooked, now to reel her in.

He plopped down in the chair and leaned his elbows on her desk."Well, as I started to say before, this is our seventh Christmas away from home and people are feeling the strain.Most of the crew is from Earth, and they traditionally celebrated the holiday with their families and friends.It's a tough time for most of us, Captain."

Janeway allowed herself a small chuckle."You want me to believe that you're doing this for the sake of crew morale?Really, Mr. Paris, I…"

"Uh uh uh!" he scolded, lifting a hand to quiet her."You said you'd hear me out."

The look of surprise on her face almost made Paris laugh out loud.Few would dare scold her that way.And even fewer could actually get away with it.

"I'm listening." she said flatly.

He grinned arrogantly at her."You know that Commander Chakotay is considered the most eligible bachelor on the ship.Most of the female crew would die for a date with him, even some in command positions."That statement earned him the patent Janeway death glare.He ignored it and continued."For the unbelievably fair price of 2 hours of holodeck time, some lucky lady will hold the winning ticket to be Chakotay's date for the Christmas party and receive a holiday kiss from him under the mistletoe.How can you say no?"

She nodded her head and tried to suppress an amused grin."I see.Tell me, Mr. Paris, who gets to keep all these well-spent holodeck hours, hmmm?"

"Oh, that's the best part!" he enthused."If all the single females on board participate, we'll have over 100 hours of holodeck time.Harry and I have expanded Neelix's resort program to include beach bungalows, skydiving, and anything else your heart could desire on a tropical vacation.With that many holodeck hours, we could run the program continuously for more than four days with an open door policy.Every member of the crew could take a much needed vacation at his or her convenience."

"That does sound nice." she mused aloud as she moved to gaze out the view port at some far away star."And it has been a while since we've had shore leave."

"Exactly!" he said excitedly, encouraging her interest."Think of what that will do for morale, Captain.Nothing can raise a weary spirit more than a little sunshine and some R&R."

"And Chakotay, what does he say to all this?"

Paris chuckled a bit nervously."He was a little… cautious … at first.But he's agreed to do it.He said it was a small price to pay to improve the morale of the crew." he jibed, striking where he knew it would sting her the most.Captain Janeway was infamous for putting her crew's needs ahead of her own.And she was just competitive enough to be driven by an urge to match Chakotay's devotion.Wouldn't do to have him appear more concerned for the sensitivities of her people than she was, after all.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the view port, obviously milling the whole thing over in her head.Tom could see her resolve fading.Best to strike while the iron is hot.

"If you don't participate, others might feel that you don't approve and be afraid to join in.But if they know that this drawing has the captain's support…"

"I get your point, Tom." she interrupted, giving him a lopsided grin."Has anyone ever told you that you would've made a great car salesman in the 21st century?"

He chuckled at her reference to his persuasive side."Does that mean I can count you in?"When she hesitated, he added, "For crew morale?"

"Yes." she said with a small laugh."For crew morale."

Tom smiled excitedly, maybe even a bit deviously.He looked like a kid with a five dollar bill in a penny candy store.He couldn't wait to tell Harry that she had actually agreed.The sound of her voice stopped him just steps from the door.

"Lieutenant Paris…" She fixed her ice blue eyes on him intently."I'm going to assume that this drawing will be conducted fairly, and that this is not some scheme to bring the commander and I together or to embarrass us for your own amusement.Any evidence I find to the contrary will lead to a certain blonde pilot spending the next several years in an EVA suit polishing the hull of my ship.Is that clear?"

"Clear as dilithium, Captain."

She allowed herself a small chuckle.Paris was beguiling to say the least."Now get out of here and let me finish my work before I change my mind."

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned as he turned and walked out the door.

Kathryn rubbed her forehead in an effort to hold back her rapidly approaching headache._Nicely done, Kathryn__._She chided herself._This little scenario has 'humiliate the captain' written all over it!_

Two reports and four cups of coffee later, Captain Janeway took her seat on the bridge."Report."

"All's quiet in the Delta Quadrant, Captain." answered Chakotay, meeting her gaze with his customary grin."All systems functioning normally, nothing on long range sensors, oh… and Lieutenant Torres reported that repairs have been completed on the anodyne relays in the mess hall.Neelix's stove is now working perfectly.I'll leave it up to you to decide if that's good news or bad news." he chuckled.

"That all depends on how well stocked we are on leola root." she laughed in return.She began tapping away at the console she and Chakotay shared, trying to ignore the fact that he was still staring at her.But the dimpled grin she could see from the corner of her eye was irresistible.

"What?" she said, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Captain?"

"You're staring at me, Chakotay."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are.So spill it." She grinned."I can make that an order if I have to." 

"I was just thinking about an interesting rumor I overheard in the mess hall today," he said.

"Oh?" she asked, leaning in closer to him."Care to fill me in?"

He leaned over the console, bringing his face mere inches from hers conspiratorially.In a hushed voice, barely above a whisper, he said, "Well, the scuttlebutt is that the captain has purchased a ticket for a chance at a date with a certain first officer."He flashed her a wicked grin."I don't know about you, but I'm hoping she wins."

She smacked Chakotay playfully on the chest and pushed him away from her."You can wipe that smirk off your face, Commander.I did if for…"

"FOR CREW MORALE." they both said at the same time.She tried to glare at him, but an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course you did, Captain." he said patronizingly."But know this, if your number is chosen and you are my date, I plan to take full advantage of it and kiss those shiny red lips of yours in front of the entire crew."

She laughed aloud, an effort to hide her gut-wrenching fear that that is exactly what was going to happen."Well the party is tomorrow night, and we'll see then.But I suggest you sleep well tonight, Chakotay.Because if I get my Christmas wish, your date will be Jenny Delaney, who I happen to know has some rather colorful fantasies about you and that tattoo of yours.You'll need your rest." she drawled seductively.Before he could retort, she stood up and strode off the bridge.

Chakotay watched Tom's shoulders shake with laughter.He had obviously heard the entire conversation."Something funny, Mr. Paris?" he snapped.

"No, sir!" he barked obediently.

## Christmas Eve…

"Damn!" Kathryn cursed as she felt her fingernail pierce through the thin fabric of her nylon stockings.That was the third time she had ruined a freshly replicated pair of black nylons in her haste and nervousness."Twenty minutes before the party and I'm still quibbling with stockings."

She tossed them aside and moved to the replicator."Another pair of nylon… no, cancel that.Coffee, black."She waited impatiently for the precious liquid to materialize, snatched it up, and took a seat on the sofa.She took a sip of her coffee, letting the hot, slightly bitter beverage sooth her frayed nerves.

She despised the conflicted feelings going through her head.Part of her prayed to whatever deity watched over red headed starship captains that her ticket would not be the winning one.Chakotay made it painfully clear that if she were his date, he would take every opportunity to embarrass her.But another part of her dreaded anyone else winning his company.Having to sit and watch him dance with another woman would drive her insane.And the kiss?She didn't even want to consider that part!

Kathryn stood before the mirror in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair.Every time there was a formal affair on the ship, she regretted cutting her hair.It was stubborn and disobedient, especially now that it hung just above her shoulders, making it a bit more difficult to pull up.She'd managed to sweep it up into a soft chignon, allowing a few stray wisps to curl delicately around her face.Elegant, as was her nature.

She had chosen her gown very carefully.Commanding this ship in the far corner of the galaxy offered few opportunities for Kathryn to drape herself in such overtly feminine clothing.It was rejuvenating to feel beautiful and refined occasionally.

She grinned to herself as she stepped into the billowing emerald green gown, reveling in the feeling of the soft satin as it slid against her skin. She had chosen this color not only because it was Christmas, but also because of the way it brought out the fire in her auburn hair.She knew it was a particular weakness for Chakotay, and she loved watching him react to it.

After zipping it up in the back, she stepped in front of her full length mirror.The spaghetti strap bodice clung to her seductively, accentuating her curves perfectly.The snug waist and billowing long skirt, with the addition of her four inch heeled black shoes, gave the appearance of height she did not posses.This delighted her. She'd always hated being so short.

There.She was a ready as she was going to get.And not a moment too soon."Come in." she called in response to the door chime.

The doors parted to reveal a very out of uniform Commander Chakotay.He smiled warmly at her, full power to the dimples as he stepped into her quarters.Kathryn felt her jaw hit the deck as she took in the sight of him.He stood before her in a rather attractive pair of tan trousers and a shirt and vest of rich browns, tans, and forest greens.The colors suited him as if they were created for him alone, Earthy – just like Chakotay.

"I'll take that as an expression of your approval." he chuckled.

"You look fabulous, Chakotay." she said in a throaty voice that made him tingle.

He took a minute to do a visual scan of his captain who, at the moment, looked nothing like any Starfleet Officer he had ever seen.His eyes followed the curves of her body accentuated by the modest yet provocative gown she wore.It was regal, classy – yet very, very sensual.Just like the woman inside it.

"You look absolutely stunning, Kathryn." he finally said, his face flushed slightly as he tried to push down the images he knew he wasn't supposed to be having of his commanding officer.

"Thank you."She fidgeted with her combadge, trying to find a place on the dress to fasten it to.

"Kathryn, leave it."

She looked up at him as if he'd just sprouted another head."I can't do that, Chakotay.What if there's an emergency?"

He lifted the left side of his vest slightly, revealing his combadge hidden beneath."Then they'll call me."

She regarded him with a raised eyebrow."I would hate for the bridge crew to interrupt your hot date for some minor spatial anomaly." she teased.

He laughed playfully."Well, if my date is anyone but my captain, I would welcome the interruption."

"Yes, especially if it's Jenny Delaney."

"If it is, you'll just have to rescue me." he teased."A sudden need for my presence on the bridge, a full out Red Alert… whatever it takes."

She shook her head as she laughed."Oh no, Commander.You volunteered for this mission.I'm afraid you're on your own."She looked into his dark eyes."Besides, you don't strike me as the type that needs rescuing."

He returned her warm gaze."No, I guess I'm not.Actually, you're the one who'll need rescuing when I get you under the mistletoe."

"Not when, Chakotay.IF."She stepped toward the door, a lop-sided grin on her face."We better get going.I would hate to disappoint your fans."

He offered her his arm, which she took with a smile."Yes, there could be a mutiny if the captain fails to deliver the promised prize."

They made their way quickly to the holodeck, chatting amicably as they both tried to hide their nervousness.Chakotay always escorted Kathryn to ship's functions.This was the first time that the two might be split apart for an event, and they were both a little uneasy.

They met Tom and B'Elanna at the entrance."Wow!" Paris exclaimed, eyeing Janeway from head to toe."Captain, you look incredible!"

Kathryn laughed softly at the sight of Tom's eyes bugging out of his head as he looked at her."Thank you, Mr. Paris."She reached over and chucked him under the chin. "You clean up rather nicely, yourself." she drawled as she took Chakotay's arm and slinked past the ogling pilot.

"Close your mouth, flyboy."The pair heard B'Elanna say as they slipped into the crowd.

The holodeck had been transformed into a glorious ballroom.A huge fireplace adorned one wall, surrounded by overstuffed loveseats and chairs where party-goers could relax and enjoy each other's company.Wet bars covered two other walls.Drinks were being served by holographic bartenders.Janeway was fairly certain that, this affair being put together by Paris and all, they were not drinking synthehol.There was a stage at the head of the room where a holographic band played a myriad of musical instruments.The music was an alluring mixture of soft tones and a lively beat.

"Well …" Kathryn breathed."It seems Mr. Paris has outdone himself this time.This is lovely."

"So are you, Kathryn." Chakotay said, a soft smile playing on his lips."Before Paris gets on stage for the big drawing, would you grant me the honor of a dance?"

"Chakotay, I…"

"Come on.It's one dance.Consider it my Christmas gift from you."He held out his hand to her, his dark eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Kathryn felt her stomach flip flop as she locked eyes with her tattooed suitor.She drank in the sight of him, his broad chest, muscular thighs, the twinkling Christmas lights playing in his dark hair – and only one phrase sprang to mind.

_~ Resistance is futile. ~_

"I could never say no to you, Chakotay." She grinned as she took his hand.

His eyebrows did a passable impression of Tuvok's as he took in her words."Really?" he smirked."Noted.I'm filing that statement away for future use against you."

"Watch it, Mister."She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist."I don't take kindly to teasing."

"Who's teasing?"

She laughed as he began to maneuver her around the dance floor."Shut up and lead, Commander."

"Aye, Captain."

The command team moved gracefully together, obviously enjoying each other's company.Kathryn tried to ignore the hundred or so pairs of eyes following them across the dance floor.Rumors would be traveling around that ship at warp 10 by morning.She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and allowed herself this one luxury. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the scent of his cologne and the feeling of his arms around her.

"Look at them."B'Elanna said.Though Tom and Harry needed no prodding.They were both staring openly at there commanding officers."They look so …"

"Stimulated." Tom finished for her.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes."No, I was thinking more like…"

"Perfect together?" supplied Harry.

"That's it." She confirmed."They look like they belong together."

"That's because they do belong together." Neelix chimed in.

"They expend a considerable amount of energy attempting to keep their feelings of affection cryptic." Droned Seven, who had been listening in from behind."It is an inefficient use of their time.They should simply confess their feelings and copulate, thus ending their charade and this crew's fascination with their relationship."

"Hello, Seven.Nice to see you, too.Blunt, as always." Grumbled Torres.

The blonde Borg either missed her comrade's sarcasm or chose to ignore it.With Seven it's hard to tell.

"They do display elevated respiratory and heart rates whenever they're in close proximity to each another."Added the Doctor smugly."Not that I pay particular attention to that sort of thing.I'm a doctor, not a match maker."

"Your speculation is both inappropriate and irrelevant." Came Tuvok's stoic voice."Captain Janeway would not pursue a romantic scenario with a member of her crew.It would be illogical."

"Oh, come on Tuvok.Logic has nothing to do with it.Look at the way he's looking at her." Said Megan Delaney dreamily."It's like she's the only other person in this whole room.He doesn't even see anyone else."

"Yeah." Pouted her sister, Jenny."I wish he'd look at me like that.The captain doesn't know how lucky she is."

Tom's face lit up like a six year old with a new choo choo train."Maybe she just needs a little push in the right direction."

B'Elanna eyed him suspiciously."Why do I get the feeling that whatever you're planning is more like a violent shove than a little push, Paris?"

"Oh, ye of little faith." He scolded."Just listen.I have a great idea…"

"Look at them, Chakotay.They're up to something."

Chakotay followed Kathryn's gaze to a huddled group of crewmembers."Looks like they're just socializing to me."

"I would tend to agree."Kathryn said, arching a delicate eyebrow."If they were gathered around anyone other than Tom Paris."

Chakotay tightened his hold on her slightly and chuckled."Kathryn, you're being paranoid.Besides, would spending an evening as my date really be so terrible?"

_Terrible?Oh, no!Incredible, unforgettable, dream-like even.But definitely not terrible!_She looked at him intently, choosing her words with care."Of course not.You know how much I enjoy spending time with you."

Chakotay stopped dancing as he tugged on his ear, his brow furrowed in thought."But?" he prodded.

Kathryn touched him gently on the forearm."Chakotay, we've been over all this.We both know what's at stake here.We can't pursue a romantic relationship while we're on this ship, we're…"

"Who said anything about pursuing a romantic relationship?I was simply talking about one date.Not even a private one at that.One date at a party does not constitute a romantic relationship."

She sighed in frustration.He had a point.But, she would be damned if she'd admit that to him."I know.But it's different with you and me, Chakotay.You know that."

He locked eyes with her, releasing her from his embrace completely."Is it?"He ran a hand through his hair in frustration."Why is it so different for us, Kathryn?No, don't answer that.I know exactly why the rules are not the same for you and me."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him."Do you?Well, by all means, Commander - enlighten me."

"It's you.You're afraid." He said matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me.I said you're afraid."The hurt and anger showed on his face, but his voice was even and calm as he spoke."You're terrified that if you allowed yourself to spend a romantic evening with me, you'd discover that you enjoy it.You might even want to do it again.And that scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?"

The color drained from Kathryn's face.But Chakotay had no intention of waiting for her response."I…"

"You're afraid you'll find out that there's still a passionate woman under those pips of yours.You're worried that you might actually start to _feel_ something.Your crew might discover that you're still capable of emotion; that you are vulnerable to love like the rest of us.Well, don't worry, Captain, your secret is safe with me.Hide behind your protocols all you want.I know how you really feel, even if you won't admit it.Not even to yourself."

He turned and calmly walked away, leaving Kathryn standing alone on the crowded dance floor.She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't.She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he couldn't be farther from the truth.But he was dead on with every word he said, and she knew it.The question was, what was she going to do about it?

"Okay, it's time.Is everybody ready?"

The nervous crewmembers nodded reluctantly.

"This better work, Tom." Said Harry."It's bad enough that I've been an ensign for seven years.Getting busted down to crewmen is not my idea of holiday fun."

"Harry, Harry, Harry."Paris clapped his young friend on the shoulder, a cocky grin on his face."Relax, buddy.Everything will be fine.The captain will be too busy drooling over the big Indian to worry about retaliation."

"I hope you're right, flyboy."B'Elanna folded her arms across her chest."Because if she breaks his heart again, I'm going to take it out on you.I'll start by breaking both of your legs."

"Charming as always, darling."He teased."But save the sweet nothings for when we're alone.Right now, we've got some match making to do."

"Yes." Said Seven in her customary haughty tone."You may proceed to fracture Lieutenant Paris's appendages later.I will alert sickbay."

Tom wrinkled his nose as he looked at the Borg woman."Gee Seven, it doesn't sound nearly as enticing when you say it."

Chakotay made his way onto the holographic stage, his heavy heart well hidden by the charming smile he wore on his face.This night was off to a bad start, so he pretty much just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

Paris took the old fashioned microphone in his hand.He tried to act suave like a 21st century bandstand DJ, but the ridiculous grin on his face made him look more like the head clown at a three-ring circus."Ladies, get your tickets ready!It's time for the drawing.One lucky woman in this very room is about to win the company of our very own incredibly charming Commander Chakotay."Tom shook the huge plastic orb containing the stubbs of the purchased tickets in a theatrical manner.He gestured to the very irritated Klingon at his side."My lovely assistant here will be doing the honors."

Torres rolled her eyes."Oh, please."

Tom ignored her lack of enthusiasm."Whenever you're ready, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna reached into the container and pulled out a ticket.She tried to casually skim the crowd, hoping to catch site of the captain.She finally spotted her sitting alone at a table near the door.B'Elanna's heart ached for just a moment.She looked absolutely miserable._I hope this isn't a bad idea._She handed the ticket to her counterpart.

Tom failed to suppress a grin as he read the name on the ticket.This would certainly be entertaining."The winner is … Seven of Nine."

Chakotay forced a pleasant smile across his dark features.He had really hoped that Kathryn would win.The thought of sharing a dance with Seven of Nine made him wince.The last man she had a date with had his arm ripped from the socket.

To Chakotay's surprise, Seven didn't head for the stage to claim her prize.Instead, she walked with purpose toward the solitary figure of her captain.Janeway looked as though she wanted to sink through that chair she was sitting in and disappear.She said nothing, but simply raised her eyebrow in question as Seven held out the winning ticket before her.

"I believe there was a mistake, Captain."

"What's going on, Paris?" growled Chakotay.Paris, of course, ignored him.

"A mistake?What are you talking about, Seven?" Kathryn asked, a controlled expression on her face.

"There was an error.I believe this is your ticket."

Kathryn laughed aloud."That's ridiculous.My ticket is right here in my hand."She held the ticket up as evidence."See?"The words were barely out of her mouth, when the ticket began to shimmer.The familiar whir of the transporter rang in her ears for a brief second, and then the noise and the ticket were both gone.Kathryn's mouth hung open in surprise.

Seven's expression remained stoic as she continued to hold her ticket out to Janeway."As I said, I believe this is your ticket, Captain."

Kathryn rose to her feet, a lop-sided grin on her face."Yes, you did say that."She fixed a firm gaze on Tom."It appears there was an error, Mr. Paris.You'll have to draw again."

"Well, I'd like to, Captain.But I'm afraid that won't be possible.You see, you're holding the only remaining ticket."He held up the container, which was now completely empty.The rest of the ticket stubbs had apparently been transported at the same time Captain Janeway's had.

The captain looked around the room at her crew.Was this really happening?They all smiled casually at her as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.They were obviously all in on this little plot."Mutiny."She muttered.

"It is not mutiny, Captain." said Seven."It is Christmas.If my understanding of this Terran holiday is correct, it is tradition to give gifts to those you care about. It is appropriate to give meaningful gifts to the members of your family, is it not?I believe an evening with the commander would be of great sentimental value for you both.This ticket is my gift to you."When Janeway made no move to take the ticket, the former drone regarded her with a raised eyebrow."Is it customary on Earth to refuse gifts from your family?"

It was a rare moment that could render Captain Kathryn Janeway speechless.And this was one such moment.She stood, teary-eyed, staring at her pupil of humanity.How could she possibly refuse?

Chakotay watched the scene before him with an open smile on his lips.Leave it to Seven of Nine to penetrate Kathryn's formidable defenses in front of the entire crew."Did you put her up to this, Paris?"

Tom looked genuinely surprised at what he was witnessing."Hey, she was just supposed to give the captain the ticket.That spill about Christmas is strictly her own.I wish I'd thought of it."

Kathryn reached out a slightly trembling hand and accepted the winning ticket."No, Seven.It is not customary to refuse a gift from a member of your family." She said, her voice shaking with barely contained emotion."You're absolutely right.Christmas is about giving."Her eyes moved to Chakotay."But it's more than that.It's also about sharing what's in your heart.It's a rare time of the year when we can put our protocols and rules aside, and be free to share openly with each other."She returned her attention to Seven."Thank you for reminding me, Seven.All this time I've been trying to teach you about your hidden humanity.And now here you are helping me to see mine.It seems that the student is also a teacher."

Seven returned Kathryn's affectionate gaze, and gave a small nod of understanding."I believe your date is waiting, Captain."

Kathryn smiled warmly, her eyes finding Chakotay's handsome face."Yes, I believe he is."She walked slowly up to the stage, her nervousness surpassed only by her desire to be near him.She stopped mere inches in front of his face, their bodies almost touching.The air between them was electric with sexual tension.She held the ticket up between them, a seductive grin on her red lips.

"I'm here to claim my prize, Commander."Her voice was low and throaty, making Chakotay's toes curl."I believe you owe me a kiss."

Chakotay stared intently at her for a moment, searching her face for any doubt.He found none, nothing but passion burning behind her luminous blue eyes.A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he folded her into his arms and pulled her body flush against him.He cupped her chin in his hand and tenderly lifted her face to his.

Kathryn was so lost in the sensation of Chakotay's full lips descending on her own that she barely heard the whooping and cheering coming from her crew.Paris's flip comment, "Guess they won't be needing the mistletoe", barely reached her ears.Everything around her became a blur as his large hand moved from the small of her back and traveled up her spine, pulling her even closer to him.His tongue slipped gently into her mouth, twisting and dancing with her own as she savored the taste of him.

She didn't know where this would lead, or where they would go from here.All she knew was that it was Christmas Eve, and for this one night, Chakotay was hers.She could be close to him in ways she had only dreamed of before._These are the moments we remember, _she thought to herself._And I'm going to make it count._

She laughed with abandon as Chakotay whirled her across the dance floor.The champagne had apparently gone straight to her head.Right along side Chakotay's cologne.They moved together like they'd been dancing partners for centuries.

"I've never seen you this free-spirited, Kathryn." He said, smiling affectionately at her."You're beautiful."

"If you think this is free-spirited, Chakotay, wait until we get back to my quarters." She drawled provocatively, running a slender finger up his chest."I've been thinking of some duties to add to your job description.Right after we alter the duty roster."

"The duty roster?"

"Yes.We'll need to assign someone to the conn.Mr. Paris is about to get intimately acquainted with an EVA suit and the hull of my ship."

B'Elanna laughed aloud and gave Tom's arm a soft punch.The captain's words floated easily to their ears as they danced next to the new couple."See? I told you you'd get your butt in a sling."

Tom chuckled and gazed warmly at his captain."Yeah, I know.But look at her, B'Elanna.I'd do it a hundred times over just to see her smile like that."

B'Elanna's expression softened into one of obvious love and adoration."You're just an old softie, Paris."

Tom took his wife's pretty face in his hands and whispered, "Shut up and kiss me, Lieutenant.While I'm still a free man."

Authors Note:Okay, I know this kind of story is WAY out of season, so I'll be honest.I started writing this around Halloween.I just got busy with other things and put it on the back burner.Now I'm on a quest to finish all those half written stories I have lurking in the dark shadows of my word files.Besides, there's always room for a little plotless mush, even if it's a Christmas story.


End file.
